


No Way Out

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for hardtime100 Challenge #172:  Creepy Crawlies</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hardtime100 Challenge #172: Creepy Crawlies

  
They lurk in every nook and cranny, biding their time.

Watching…waiting…inescapable…unavoidable…

Things that go bump in the night and boo in the light.

There’s no place to hide, so keep your head down low, but listen very closely. Run, run, but do not fall. The boogeyman will eat you up.

Hissing black shadows drag the serrated line between living and dying with a reapers cackle. A glint of sharpened white winks tauntingly; spewing crimson diatribes and heckling speckled purple and yellow.

Unless the price is right: one soul is all it costs.

 _Fucking hacks_ , O’Reily thinks, fighting back a shiver.


End file.
